<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights Like These by jaegerbombsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503764">Nights Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch'>jaegerbombsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, i love this man, kuroo is your husband, very very very much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like these,</p><p>Nights like these,</p><p>That make you wonder how you got so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii so I just decided to whip up this tiny thing because I could almost feel and visualize this scene in my mind... I had to share it!</p><p>I hope you all have had a good day/night and I also hope you all enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the sight of the moonlight slightly peering through the curtains of the bedroom you shared with your husband. For some odd reason your memory was hazy. Perhaps because of fatigue, and being half asleep. </p><p>You realized your fingers were intertwined with Kuroo’s.<br/>
You smiled a little as your cheeks heated up, as it always does when you think of him.</p><p>Kuroo never failed to make you flustered, despite being married to him.</p><p>“It’s late, isn’t it…?” You barely whispered, partially due to the fact that your voice was hoarse from the air that dried your throat. </p><p>Kuroo squeezed your hand letting you know he heard you, but he didn’t respond right away. You had just woken him up. </p><p>He chuckled a little before letting out a raspy “Yes it is, my love. Now let me have my beauty rest. I have work tomorrow.”</p><p>You brought his hand that you were holding up towards your lips, while you began to leave small kisses on each knuckle before you nuzzled up closer to him.</p><p>The air conditioner suddenly turned on, and both Kuroo and you felt the small breeze coming from the vent on the opposite wall of the one your bed was placed near.</p><p>It was moments like these,</p><p>Nights like these,</p><p>That make you wonder how you got so lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>